1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for setting up, caring for and later removing a temporary rasta hairstyle, to compositions and, ingredients used in the methods and to multi-part kits for performing the methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A permanent rasta hairstyle is a hair fashion comprising tightly braided long braids usually comprising thin and extremely strongly interlocked hair strands. These types of hairstyles are also called dreadlocks. Both names are used synonymously in the following description. Ethnic hair (e.g. African or Afro-American hair, so-called kinky hair) is ideal for setting up dreadlocks or rasta hairstyles because of its naturally curliness and its nature. However rasta hairstyles can be set up with other, among others, smooth, hair, such as middle European or Asiatic hair, with suitable techniques. It is necessary however to produce a hair structure that tends to facilitate strongly interlocking the hair strands prior to forming the locks. This usually occurs by a combination of chemical and mechanical treatments of the hair. First it is necessary that the hair is made dull. Hair flake or scale should not be present on the hair shaft, but should be removed as much as possible. The chemical treatment can occur with a hair reducing agent (e.g. thio compounds, such as thioglycolic acid), such as is used in a permanent wave treatment, but with the difference that the effective concentration and/or action is greatly increased. During this latter treatment the cuticle layer is probably at least partially or entirely removed to increase the required tendency of the hair strands to interlock. Another chemical treatment is an alkaline treatment with strong alkali compositions, e.g. corn soap or an alkaline shampoo without care additives. Furthermore an intense mechanical treatment of the hair is required to remove the flake or scale. This can occur by an intense “toupier” of the hair as strong as possible for several hours with a very fine comb, e.g. with a lice comb or similar comb, usually with stable metal teeth. “Toupier” of the hair is also called “back-combing”. These terms are used synonymously in the following. During back-combing there is an intense irreversible interlocking of the hair and the hair is irreparably damaged. Another problem besides hair damage is that the rasta hair style is permanent when set up with the conventional hair techniques and is not removable. The interlocking of the hair is irreversible, i.e. it cannot be reversed without damaging the user's hair. Those who set up this hairstyle once only remove it by cutting off the hair with scissors. Some fashion-conscious users would like to have a rasta hairstyle only temporarily or only for a certain occasion, e.g. for a party on the weekend, and would like to switch back to their original hairstyle the next day without damaging their hair. Thus there is a strong demand for a removable temporary rasta hairstyle that does not entail damaging hair treatment steps. An additional problem with the conventionally set up rasta hairstyle is hygienic. There is thus a need for cleaning strongly interlocked hair strands, which is currently difficult or not possible. There is thus a danger that the interlocked hair strands can come apart from within, can be damaged and even break off or fall out. Thus for the user, who wants to have a rasta hairstyle for a long time, a method is thus desirable, which permits the opening or separation of the strands after a certain time. Thus the desired rasta hairstyle can be set up a new after an intense hair cleaning and/or hair care treatment.